The space domain today is becoming increasingly congested. The complex space environment and evolving threats present significant challenges to existing Space Situational Awareness (SSA) which needs to monitored for effective international sovereignty.
The detection, classification, and tracking of Resident Space Objects (RSO) can be assessed by a current space situational surveillance network, including ground-based radar, optical telescopes, and space-borne space surveillance assets. However, demonstrating various scenarios (or algorithms) for SSA with a flexible configurable system, including uncertainty propagation and space object tracking, is difficult.
Existing works fail to provide a flexible real-time demonstrating solution for SSA. One of the critical problems is how to process the information of a large number of space objects that vary in size, observability, and persistence. Thus, there is a need to provide methods and systems for space situational awareness (SSA) demonstration to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.